


The First Time

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Lance is in love.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> if you're gay and you haven't heard Matt Fishel's 'The First Time' then what are you even doing with your life? 
> 
> (how many pointless fluffly klance fics where they're in bed will I write? who knows, and who cares. i'm so fucking sleep deprived)

Lance is in love. It's something that had happened gradually, sure, but the realization happened fast. He had always thought 'like' would eventually turn into 'love', and three words would be exchanged meaningfully but casually. 

When he met Keith, Lance was sure he would grow to love him. There was no doubt in his mind, as he held Keith's hand for the first time, that this feeling would ever go away or get smaller. Lance didn't know it at the time, but Keith felt it too. The stronger feeling behind it, the devotion he felt towards Keith- Lance's heart almost burst. Raw emotions, stronger than any he had felt before. 

It was terrifying. It was exhilarating.

Laying in bed with his boyfriend, Lance smiles. His arms are wrapped loosely around Keith, his chin resting on top of the dark mop of hair. Breathing out slowly, Lance rubs circles on the lower part of Keith's back, gently massaging the warm skin there. He tries not to wake Keith up, kissing his cheek once, softly. 

The peaceful look on Keith's face, the quiet of the room, not counting their steady breathing, the soft light coming in through the window, Lance is in love. Deeply, unforgettably, in love.

Keith stirs in Lance's arms, grunting and turning onto his side. Lance blinks once, twice, smiling up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi, beautiful." Lance smirks, and Keith smiles back. 

It's the perfect opportunity. Lance should just go for it. There's nothing to lose, right? Just the love of his life. But Lance is sure it isn't a mistake. Keith isn't a wounded animal. He's tough. He might be bad at feelings, but Lance has gone slow. He's taken his time, slowly learning Keith inside and out. He's made sure to learn his flaws, his talents, his sore spots. 

Lance likes to think he knows Keith well. But the Keith has always been predictably unpredictable. 

"What time s'it?" Keith's bleary eyes meet Lance's, fluttering open and closed a few times before focusing completely. Lance smiles cheekily. 

"Too early." Keith shakes his head, pressing his face into the blankets. Lance has learned that Keith likes having too many blankets, so many so that he's wrapped up in a tangle of them in the morning. Lance grins, reaching out his hand to pinch Keith's cheek.

"It's coming up on twelve thirty. We don't have anything to do today, though." 

Keith huffs out a sigh letting eyes closing briefly, and Lance's eyes wander over him. Down his toned shoulders, across his scarred chest. Battles were the solemn cause of some, but others were the cause of happy and relieved tears when Keith got back to earth. Lance was there for the operation, the one to wrap his in a careful hug when Keith came out of the room with his chest wrapped up, ready to heal. 

Lance's eyes travel down to Keith's navel too, down to the thin line of hair there. His face heats. He pulls his gaze up to meet Keith's again, flushing when he sees the boy staring at him with an amused smirk. Damn him, really. 

"Oh shut up, you." Lance ducks his head into his pillow, muffling a squeak when Keith moves closer, draping an arm over him.

"I didn't even say anything." Keith's gravelly voice only serves to make Lance blush harder, the deep red spreading to his ears. He groans, pushing himself closer to Keith, curling his arms around Keith's shoulders. 

"Whatever." Keith snorts. 

"If you say so." Keith ducks his head down until it's level with Lance's ear, and then stops to pause for dramatics. Lance holds his breath as Keith's own warm breath tickles his ear. "But that doesn't mean I didn't see you staring, Lance."

 

Keith's raspy voice and the way he stresses Lance's name like that, Lance whines and pulls himself against Keith. Keith laughs at his reaction, arms coming down to wrap around Lance's shoulders. 

"Asshole." Lance breaths out heavily, hugging Keith back.

"Says you." Keith tussles Lance's hair, running his fingers through it and messing it up. It's stands up funny, and Keith chuckles. Lance scowls. 

"It's still early, dickhead." Lance kisses along Keith's collar bone messily, letting his hands find the ends of Keith's hair to play with. 

"I'm the dickhead? You're the one who's literally thinking with his dick, I should be the one telling you it's too early." Lance's face flashes with warmth again, and he tucks his head back into Keith's shoulder.

"But you're not..." Lance throws Keith a cheeky wink, watching the light pink flush spread over his cheeks. 

"Lance!" 

The two look at each other, flushed faces and wide eyes, and burst out with laughter. They laughed and laughed, only spurring on each other's giggles as they made eye contact again. Lance leaned over to Keith on the bed, and planting his lips against Keith's pale stomach be blew a loud raspberry right next to his bellybutton. Keith shrieks, His hands coming down to push at Lance's face, trying to stop him from tickling him more. 

"St-stop! Lance!" Giggles escape from Keith, his breathing slowing down gradually as he stops laughing. Keith flops back against the bed, his arms spread out and his chest rising and falling with every deep breath. 

Lance shifts over top of him, leaning down so that the tip of his nose meets Keith's. He leans down even further, letting his nose brush against Keith's before moving upwards so he can plant a gentle kiss on the tip of Keith's nose. 

Naturally, Lance had planned on confessing his love for Keith in a grand way, a huge show of romance and love. In natural Lance fashion, that didn't happen. Sometimes it just slips out, three words are hard to keep track of anyways. So, they slipped out. Lance hadn't meant to, but he stuck with it. He meant it. How could he not? 

 

"God, I love you." Keith and Lance's lidded eyes both fly open at the same time, making eye contact. Lance barely thinks. It's too late to take it back now. "I- yeah, fuck, yeah. I'm in love with you."

"Shit, Lance, me too. I love you too. I'm in love with you, so much." Keith laughs slightly a huff of breath fanning across Lance's bare collar bone as he hides his red face there. Lance snickers too, kissing Keith's ear and burying his nose in Keith's thick hair. 

"I was gonna wait. I was gonna make it special, when I said it." Lance sighs, dropping onto the bed and curling up next to Keith's side. He pouts, face softening slightly when Keith's arm wraps around him. 

"I like this better." Keith moves Lance's bangs out of the way, placing a kiss on his forehead. Lance smiles, cheeks flushed and face still half hidden in the crook of Keith's neck. 

Lance pulls his head up, leaning upwards to press his lips against Keith's. Keith kisses back, hands grasping at Lance's hair and back. Lance smiles into the kiss, pulling back for only a second before connecting their lips again. Keith breaks it next, pulling in again to drag his lips up Lance's neck, kissing up his jaw and under his ear. Lance lets his head drop back, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. 

Keith shifts away, lips cherry red and eyes glistening. Lance's breath leaves him, a hand coming up to brush against Keith's cheek gently. Keith leans into it, letting his eyes close and his breathing slow.

"I really do love you, you know." Lance barely breaths it, letting the words fall from between his lips. Keith smiles. 

"I love you too, more than I ever thought possible."


End file.
